The Super Flatland Adventure
by Henderschmidt11
Summary: Based off a true story. An adventuring girl. A lost guy. She lived to explore, and he just wanted to get back home. What happens when these two Minecraftians meet? (One-shot!) (OCs inculded)


**Author's Note: Hey readers, Henderschmidt11 back with another one-shot. Again for those reading "A New Dimension"...I have nothing to say. I have not started writing the next chapter because flat out I decided not to do it. I _will _get to it at one point but with the holidays coming up, I can't give any promises. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this! **

**~ The Super Flatland Adventure ~**

**Third Person's POV**

"How…can this…get any worse?" Brandon breathlessly asks himself, taking yet another half step in front of him. The fourteen year old Minecraftian couldn't help but groan every now and then, making his way across the grass-filled flat land. He had promised his parents that he would only go out to buy some more wheat, since they were low on that back home.

But after the third buck, bruising Brandon's left shoulder, the horse ran off and Brandon chased after it with determination. A good amount of the day had passed by before his senses kicked in, and he realized where he was, which brings him where he was now. Upon making this decision, Brandon had regretted every single minute of it. He and his curious mind…

Taking another deep breath, Brandon continues to walk, and something crosses his vision. Brandon squints his eyes, his mind filled with disbelief, as a tree begins to render in front of him. 'Life!' Brandon yells mentally, sprinting towards it. As soon as he gets close enough, he stops in his tracks, hope draining from his once again. The small oak tree turned out to be a tall jungle tree laced with vines around it, and a jungle biome, sure enough, stands in front of him.

Brandon cranes his neck back till his head felt like it was resting on his back, staring at the clear blue skies above him. He had never crossed a jungle biome today, meaning he was this _whole time _going in the wrong direction. Brandon's deep disappointment clearly shows on his face, as his shoulders unconsciously drop down along with the rest of his body. Confirming that he couldn't travel much farther, Brandon walked to the closest jungle tree using his last bit of energy and sat himself below the tall vegetation.

On another side of the jungle near where Brandon sat was a girl Minecraftian, looking close to his age. Her right eye brow was raised, as she took in a sight of Brandon from the back where only his right shoulder and leg stuck out. The girl named Emma jumped down the tree she once stood on like it was nothing. And to her it really wasn't. To an average Minecraftian most would say she is a MLG when it comes to parkour, but to her it was just something she could do and didn't think much of it.

"Hello over there," Emma shyly calls out to Brandon expecting a response but doesn't get one. This confused Emma even more, as she inches her way closer to the mystery guy, "Excuse me?"

Brandon's eyes shot open as he inhales a short, sharp breath feeling Emma's hand lightly touching his left injured shoulder. Realizing that it wasn't a mob but a real person, Brandon relaxed and took his time to get up from his spot.

"Sorry I scared you there," Emma nervously chuckles, taking a step or two back.

"It's ok," Brandon waves his hand dismissively, "I thought I was the only one out here... where are we?"

"We are... I don't know. I had glitched down here," Emma casually responds, making Brandon's worry rise even more. Not only for where he stood but for the girls possible mental state. Emma's relaxed attitude about this whole situation kept Brandon a bit more alert not sure of she might do next. For all he knows, she could be crazy!

"...ok then," Brandon cautiously replies warily eyeing Emma, as she innocently makes circles on the grass with her foot, "What now though? Is there some way to get back to like civilization?"

"Well, there should be a village not to far from here," Emma thoughtfully responds, carelessly pointing in a direction...Brandon didn't have a compass! "Come on!" she waves one like she was swimming in air, as she starts sprinting in said direction. After a couple of minutes of sprinting, Brandon couldn't keep up with the energetic Minecraftian, his own energy draining once again.

"Wa...wait up!" Brandon wheezes, his feet dragging behind him.

"Look! Here's one!" Emma cups her hands around her mouth, pointing to, sure enough, a village right up ahead. Brandon shook his head in dismay, convincing himself that these steps were the _last _steps he was going to that day. With a confused expression on his face, he watched Emma, as she started harvesting and gathering wheat from a nearby farm area. 'How does one person contain so much energy like that?' "I'm going to go trade with the villagers and ask for directions to the nearest city. Stay right there." Emma articulates the last three words before heading into one of the buildings here.

"Like I can get anywhere from here," Brandon mumbles to himself, getting up and gathering himself some carrots and potatoes.

'Ok, the villager said that there is a specialized portal that can take you anywhere within the Overworld," Emma begins in a story-toned voice, "It's in another village a day's journey down that way," she points directly behind her.

"Got it; thanks," Brandon nods at the smiling girl. Now with full health, he starts his journey... "Aren't you coming with me?" Brandon asks, noticing that she isn't following alongside.

"Nah, I want to stay here a little longer," Emma shrugs her shoulders, "There are some other things I want to see around here. You know, do a little more trading, exploring, and what not."

"Ok," Brandon sighs in disappointment, "By the way, I didn't get your name..."

"Oh, it's Emma," she shyly responds, a tint of pink on her cheeks, "You?"

"Brandon," he send her a small smile. There was a short silence before Brandon spoke again, "It was nice meeting you. Hopefully we'll meet again?"

"Definitely; and don't worry. I'll be back with 'society' again soon enough," Emma assures him, cracking a smile on his face. And with that, Brandon went on his way with this small yet eventful occurance stuck in the back of his mind...


End file.
